Primer amor
by Salacia Sparrow
Summary: James Sirius Potter está enamorado. Y ha llegado el momento de declararse. ¿Como reaccionara ella?


James Sirius Potter estaba completamente enamorado. Se había pasado la mitad de su tercer curso en Hogwarts intentando de convencerse de lo contrario y cuando al final del verano volvió al castillo para cursar su cuarto año, pensó que estaba curado y que esa extraña sensación no había sido más que una ilusión. Hasta que la vio en el Gran Comedor. Allí estaba, sentada con sus amigas en la mesa de Ravenclaw, con su precioso pelo negro recogido en una larga trenza, como a él le gustaba. Y supo que lo suyo ya no tenía remedio. James se había quedado completamente colgado de Michelle desde que el año pasado jugaran la final de la Copa de quidditch contra Ravenclaw. No había podido evitarlo, estaba tan guapa con su uniforme azul y tenia aquella manera de volar, tan ágil, como un colibrí. A James le había costado horrores apartar la mirada de ella y concentrarse en buscar la snitch.

Tampoco la conocía mucho. Michelle era un año mayor que él, pero siempre le sonreía cuando se veían por los pasillos y cuando se encontraban porque Gryffindor tenía entrenamiento justo después de Ravenclaw. Había intentado ocultárselo a todo el mundo, pero incluso él mismo tenía que admitir que se quedaba mirándola como un bobo durante la comida y que tartamudeaba cuando ella le dirigía la palabra. Su primo Fred, que iba al mismo curso que ella, se había ofrecido a ayudarle y, aunque James se negó rotundamente, el Weasley comenzó a hablar a la chica sobre su primo e incluso se las arregló para que los dos coincidieran un par de veces en Hogsmeade y pudieran entablar conversación. Entonces descubrió que Michelle era también muy inteligente y agradable, y fue aun peor porque James se enamoró mucho más de ella.

Quería decírselo. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Era su primer amor y no tenía ni idea de cómo decirle algo así a una chica. Y se negaba a que sus primas o incluso su hermana intentaran ayudarle con el tema porque hablar con ellas de sus sentimientos era posiblemente peor que hacerlo con Michelle. Fue Al el que acabó por convencerle para que se declarara. Intentó posponerlo todo lo que pudo, pero llegó un momento en el que ya no podía darle más largas al asunto. Tenía que echarle valor y agarrar el dragón por los cuernos.

Durante días intentó encontrar el momento adecuado para hablar con ella. Pero siempre estaba rodeada de gente o charlando con sus amigas y el no se atrevía a acercarse si había alguien más delante. Así que decidió esperar al sábado. Fred le había asegurado que Michelle tenía intención de quedarse en el castillo en lugar de ir a Hogsmeade con los demás. Intentó seguirla discretamente durante toda la mañana hasta que finalmente las pesadas de sus amigas se fueron. Entonces la chica se dirigió a la lechucería. James la vio subir, pero él se quedó al pie de las escaleras. Estaba demasiado nervioso para pensar con claridad. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle aquello? Hacia unas horas lo había tenido muy claro, pero ahora que estaba allí, a unos escalones de encontrarse con Michelle sentía que no podría moverse ni aunque quisiera. No le importaba volar a toda velocidad bajo una tormenta o lanzarse hasta en picado hasta que su escoba quedaba a centímetros del suelo para atrapar la snitch, no tenía miedo de escaparse del castillo de noche o de colarse en la sala común de Slytherin para gastar una broma pesada y jamás había temblado ante las peores amenazas de Filch, pero allí estaba, con el corazón latiéndole a cien por hora y más nauseas de las que había sentido en toda su vida ante la perspectiva de pedirle salir a una chica. Odiaba admitirlo, pero en los asuntos del amor él era un autentico pusilánime.

Sabía que entre varios compañeros habían estado haciendo apuestas sobre si se atrevería a declararse. Su amigo Nigel Finnigan, Fred y Rose habían dicho que lo haría, pero Dominique, Molly, Roxanne y Scorpius habían apostado en su contra. No tenía ni idea de que cual era la apuesta de Al, pero se lo imaginaba…

Pues bien, iba a enseñarles quien era James Sirius Potter. Él no tenía miedo de nada, ni siquiera de una chica guapisima con sus enormes ojos negros y su precioso pelo oscuro y sus largas y esbeltas piernas y su perfume de lavanda…. _Ay, Dios mío._

Temblando como un flan, James subió uno a uno los peldaños que llevaban a la lechucería. La escalera nunca le había parecido tan larga. Cuando por fin llegó al final, Michelle ya estaba saliendo.

-¡Hola, James! –dijo con una sonrisa –Pensaba que te habías ido a Hogsmeade.

-Ho-hola –tartamudeó James. ¿Por qué siempre que hablaba con Michelle le salía aquella voz de idiota? ¡Iba a pensar que era un crio! Pero no podía evitarlo, eran esas preciosas sonrisas que le dedicaba, hacían que se le acelerara el pulso –. Y-yo había venido a… a…

-¿A enviar una carta? –intentó ayudar.

-Sí. Bueno no, en realidad no. Y-yo que-quería decirte…

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó ella, visiblemente preocupada –Estas un poco pálido.

-Estoy bi-bien –estaba siendo un idiota, lo sabía. Tenía que decírselo rápido, o si no se desmayaría y entonces no podría volver a mirarla a la cara –. Michelle –tragó saliva -, yo quería preguntarte si…

James fue bajando el tono de su voz hasta que sus palabras se convirtieron en un murmullo ininteligible.

-¿Cómo has dicho? –preguntó Michelle.

James respiró hondo y se armó de valor.

-Quería preguntarte si querrías salir conmigo –dijo de carrerilla, porque sabía que si se paraba no podría terminar la frase.

Michelle abrió mucho los ojos de sorpresa. Se quedó un momento en silenció, un largo momento en el que James se sintió incapaz de respirar. _Por favor, que no se ría de mi, por favor, que no se ría…_

-¿Quieres decir… salir como pareja?

¿Por qué se lo ponía tan difícil? Claro que se refería a salir como pareja, ¿qué otra forma de salir había?

-Sí. Es decir… si tú quieres – respondió James con voz ahogada.

-James… eres un cielo –dijo Michelle. Hizo una breve pausa en la que se quedó mirándole con un brillo de compasión en sus ojos negros. Estaba claro que no sabía cómo decir lo que tenía que decirle sin hacerle daño –, pero ya estoy saliendo con otro. Con Robert Kirby.

James sintió como se le congelaba en las venas y el corazón dejaba de latirle. Robert Kirby. Sabía quien era. Iba a sexto. Era buscador y capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff. También era prefecto y el mejor de su clase. Había oído a Lily y sus amigas hablar de él y solían utilizar palabras como "guapo", "sonrisa encantadora" o "cachas".

-Ah. Vale –dijo James, pero su voz sonó como una especie de gallo.

Se sentía demasiado conmocionado para pensar. Aun así, estaba claro. Kirby era mayor y más guapo e inteligente que él. Era normal que Michelle le prefiriera. Había sido un idiota por hacerse ilusiones.

-Lo siento –dijo Michelle volviendo a sonreírle, pero esta vez más cortada.

-No pasa nada. Bueno, me voy, tengo que ir a… tengo que hacer…

James se dio la vuelta para bajar. Tropezó con el segundó escalón y tuvo que agarrarse al pasamanos para no caer rodando. Michelle soltó una exclamación y alargó una mano hacia él, pero James le hizo un gesto con la mano para indicar que estaba bien y continuó bajando la escalera. Michelle Cho Davies le vio alejarse con tristeza.

* * *

><p><em>Este fic es solo una pequeña tontería, se me ocurrió un día mientras veía "El cáliz de fuego" y decidí escribirla. Además, tenía ganas de escribir sobre James. El primogénito de Harry Potter enamorándose de la hija de Cho Chang… y recibiendo calabazas como su padre. Pobrecillo, me ha sabido hasta mal.<em>

_Si os ha gustado comentar. Y si no también, que eso nunca está de más._


End file.
